


Guardian Duties

by drippy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Tidus is aged up to 20, basically tidus really has to pee and lulu teases him, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippy/pseuds/drippy
Summary: “No,” she says. Her eyes are intense, but playful. “I don’t think I should let you go right now. You’re supposed to be Yuna’s guardian. Surely a good guardian can hold his piss."Tidus really has to pee but Lulu makes him hold it until he can't.
Relationships: Lulu/Tidus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Guardian Duties

Tidus reaches down, and squeezes his cock with his gloved hand. He _really_ has to piss, and he’s been trailing behind the others, trying to figure out a way to speak up. 

He’s usually carefree about this stuff. Whenever him or Wakka have to go, they just duck behind some trees and let loose. But this time, the air is different. The crusaders have failed their mission to kill Sin, and now the energy is stiff and tense. Thousands of crusaders died in this battle. The rest of them are wiped from their battle with the sinspawn. 

And… Seymour is with them. Seymour carries the energy of a majestic, intimidating God, and keeps a steady, unbreakable pace for the entire walk. Tidus can’t bring himself to be the first to speak up. To ask for something _so childish._

Fuck. But his bladder is _full._ He can feel the roundness just below his navel, hard as a rock. Full to the brim. He stops and squeezes his thighs together. He shouldn’t have drank so much water. 

But he’d been tired from fighting and Auron kept telling him to hydrate. Tidus thinks about the two 500 ml water bottles and several healing potions he had carelessly downed throughout the day.

He nearly moans around his bitten lip. _Ohh._

He needs to piss. So bad. 

Tidus sees shrubs everywhere. Shrubs that tell him to release his pee. He considers sneaking off, hand absentmindedly palming his fly. He’s been trailing behind the others, and he can probably get away with it. 

Just as he’s about to make the decision, Lulu glances back, as if to check up on him. Tidus freezes as her eyes meet his. She’s always been so perceptive and sharp; eyes dark with judgement, but also interest. 

She falls back. “You’re slowing us down.”

“Sorry.” Tidus rubs his hand on his thigh, avoiding his cock, but he really needs to give himself another squeeze. Sweat beads his temple. “I just gotta…” He stops when he meets her dark, inquiring gaze. “You know, just the Sin toxin. My head’s a little fuzzy.”

“We have a long way to walk.” She looks unsympathetic. “Please keep up. This is bigger than you.”

Tidus doesn’t say anything. He can’t gather the mental energy to be quippy. Instead, he feels the swollen fullness of his bladder, and blows air softly out his mouth. Fuck. He can’t hold on much longer. The moment Lulu strides a few steps ahead, he shoves his hand between his thighs and squeezes. 

He jiggles on the spot. Oh, oh, _please_. Just one piss. That’s all he needs.

Lulu, without warning, glances back at him, likely to check that he’s changed his pace. Tidus rips his hand away, but he knows she must have caught him. Heat flashes rapidly over his cheeks and neck. He bounces on his toes, trying to casually look around. 

He’s not fooling her. She falls back a few steps again, eyebrows quirked. “Do you need a break, Tidus?”

He swallows, and something in her voice embarrasses him. Her eye contact is heated. “N-no.” He sways his hips silently.

She smirks. “Good. I told you, we can’t have silly things slowing us down. There are urgent matters to attend to.”

_Urgent matters to attend to._ She must be teasing him on purpose. His bladder is really, truly an urgent matter that needs attending to. Tidus prays Lulu will walk ahead, but she stays close to him, and all he can do is press his thighs together and try not to let a drop out.

They walk for a while, and Tidus’s hand twitches, always falling back away from his crotch at the last minute. His waistband is tight around his full bladder. As they pass a small bubbling brook, he moans softly, so quiet he’s sure Lulu couldn’t have heard. But her eyes zoom over to his. 

He finds himself staring at her dark, amber eyes. He’s distracted by the intensity of her gaze, and the way her pupils are dilated, bottom lip caught with her teeth. So caught up in deciphering the look, it takes him a moment to realize he's peeing. A soft, quiet hiss as warmth fills his underwear. Tidus panics. His hand drops down and squeezes hard, pinching off the flow. He groans as the flow abruptly stops. His boxers feel warm and wet, but he’s only realistically released a tablespoon’s worth of pee. He’s still so _full_ and - oh, Lulu is staring at him. 

Right. He’s just grabbed his cock in full view. But he can’t rip his hand away, and he curls inward toward his bladder with a shudder. His face burns. 

“Do you perhaps need to urinate?” Lulu is cool as a cucumber, voice light.

He can’t deny it. Not with the way his bladder pulses, and not with the way he’s hunched over and squeezing his cock. “I - please. I just need a quick stop. I’ll go behind the bushes. It’ll only be a minute.”

“You can’t hold it?” Lulu looks strangely pleased. “We really don’t have time for a stop.”

Tidus winces as his bladder pounds. He wiggles his hips, trying to contain the flood for a second longer. “I really can’t. Oh, fuck. Please. I’ll -” He reaches for his fly, to try to tug it down as he turns to the direction of the bushes.

Lulu grabs his hand, pulling his wrist away. Tidus twists his lower body in response, so close to relief but so far away. 

“No,” she says. Her eyes are intense, but playful. “I don’t think I should let you go right now. You’re supposed to be Yuna’s guardian. Surely a good guardian can hold his piss.”

Tidus’s eyes tear up. His bladder is so full. Lulu doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation. “I need to pee so bad.” He hates that it sounds like begging. “I’m at my limit.”

“Hmmm.” Lulu tilts her head, watching Tidus squeeze his cock tighter. “Let me see if it’s really as bad as you say.”

She turns toward him, and blocks him from moving forward. 

She presses up against him, and even in his state, Tidus can feel himself blush as her breasts graze his open chest. She reaches down, trailing a cool hand down his chest and toward his navel. Her hand creeps gently over to the round ball of his piss being held by his shifting hips. 

She traces it gently, but even the simple touch overwhelms him. A spurt of pee slides free. Tidus moans and tightens his grip. “Please. _Please,_ I - I’m almost pissing myself here.” He can feel her hand gently exploring. 

“You are rather full,” she says. “But… I think you can hold it for longer.”

“No, I can't, I need-” Tidus’ voice cracks. “Can’t you feel how… how much I - _ohh_.” Another hiss as another stream breaks free. This stream runs a second longer, and a thin trail of wetness shows on his upper thigh. Tidus’ hand tightens even more, and he jiggles madly. “I’m going to burst. Lulu, c’mon… I’m…” 

She cups his bladder, teasingly. For a moment, Tidus thinks she’s going to press down. And she looks like she wants to, eyes dark with lust. Tidus groans and, _oh_ , suddenly he’s pissing himself before she even can. A long, rapid stream jets out between his clamped fingers. “I’m - Lulu -” His voice breaks. Lulu gently removes her hand, as if changing her mind at the last second. “Go pee, Tidus.”

He nearly sobs. He’s still peeing into his pants, Tidus fumbles to pull himself out. The moment he does, his pee splatters hard against the nearest tree. He trembles from relief, and gasps quietly as the pressure eases, piss rushing out like a high-pressure hose. He pees for what feels like ages, before his bladder slowly returns to normal. 

When he’s done, his boxers are soaking wet, and a faint streak runs down his trousers. Thank god he’s wearing black. His face is hot with embarrassment when he looks back at Lulu. 

“Feel better?” she asks. 

“Y-yeah.” He rubs the back of his neck. “A little sore.” 

“Tsk. A guardian should do better.”

“I know, but I -” He starts to defend himself, but then Lulu’s smile appears in her eyes, and he stops himself. He sighs and lets out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, whatever. No guardian’s probably ever had to pee as bad as me.”

“Probably true. And no guardian’s ever had me so interested.” 

Tidus’s heart does a flip at her heavy tone, but she’s already walking away, footsteps swift and quiet. He wonders what that’s supposed to mean. It’s Lulu, for fuck’s sake. She’s supposed to be cold as ice. What the hell. He sighs at the cold, wet feeling of his boxers, and wonders what he's supposed to do about that. 

Whatever. Tidus follows behind Lulu, and the journey to defeat Sin continues, though he can’t help but think there might be a little more sexual tension this time around. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was writing this fic and I looked up their official ages and I was like: wtf Tidus is only 17???? Auron needs to be nicer to him! HELL, everyone does!! I had no idea, so Tidus is aged the hell up to 20 in this fic lmfao. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
